Kirby: Dreamland Warriors/Rick
Rick is one of Kirby's allies in Kirby: Dreamland Warriors. During Kirby's story mode, he joins in at the first chapter, and realizes Kirby's in trouble. So, he decided to step forwards and help him out during his quest. He's generally fairly slow, and also tends to cover a very wide area generally, with a lot of his moves involving moving his body around. Stone involves him forming parts of his body into stone to smack them into foes, or even turning his whole body into stone to deal more damage when he throws his body onto someone. Needle consists of him producing needles about himself, and typically relies on him being in the middle of enemies, for his attacks tend to cover a lot of areas around him. Moveset Stone *X - Rick curls up into a ball before turning into stone. If done on a slope, he'll roll down as a harmful boulder. *YYYYY - Rick swipes in front of himself with a petrified paw. He then swipes with the other paw. Then, he jumps forwards, belly first, bumping enemies away before landing on his feet again. Rick then trips and goes into a roll, before coming out of it and headbutting whoever's in front of him. *YX _ Rick swipes in front of himself with a petrified paw, before swiping upwards, striking foes into the air. *YYX - Rick swipes in front of himself with a petrified paw, then swiping with the other one. Once that's done, he uses the force of his swipe to turn himself around, before leaping forwards rump first. *YYYX - Rick swipes in front of himself, then swipes with the other paw, then leaps forwards, belly bumping foes away. Then, upon touching down on his feet, he jumps up, turns into a rock, and crashes down, producing a fairly large shockwave. *YYYYX - Rick swipes in front of himself, then swipes with the other paw, then jumps forwards, belly bumping foes away, then trips and rolls through foes. Then, midroll, he turns to stone and zooms forwards with a little more speed. Players are able to steer the roll with directional input. After about 2 seconds of rolling, he goes back to his normal, fluffy self, and gets back to his feet. *Special - Rick stuns enemies in a circle around himself, and rears back for a jump. He laps high into the air, and rolls into a ball. Then, the ball seems to grow even larger, before it turns to stone and crashes down on the foes around Rick, dealing devastating damage to many foes around him. Needles *X - Rick turns 180 degrees, facing a bunch of enemies. And then, his back seems to morph to shape a bed of needles. *YYYYY - Rick swipes in front of him with a claw, before swiping again, leading him to get down on all fours. He then dashes forwards a little, before using his momentum to swipe his backside in front of him. And then, he follows up by doing a handstand, having his back morph to produce a flurry of needles in front of him. *YXXX - Rick swipes in front of him, before he punches into the ground with a paw, a needle rising from the soil in front of him, uppercutting enemies. While they're airborne, Rick leaps up into the group to produce a bunch of needles to hit them higher up into the air. And then, he lands onto the ground, lying flat on his belly before flaring up his needles, acting as a bed of nails for the falling enemies. *YYXXX - Rick swipes in front of him with a claw, before swiping again, leading him to get down on all fours. He does a handstand, a few spines of needles shooting from his back to puncture the ground on either side of the enemies. He fires one last one behind the enemies. These set of shots are meant to hit enemies into the middle. And then, he leans forwards all the way, slamming his needle-covered back on top of the rounded up enemies. *YYYXXX - Rick swipes in front of him with a claw, before swiping again, leading him to get down on all fours. He then dashes forwards a little. After the dash, Rick leaps up, headbutting enemies up into the air. Once they're airborne, he dashes under them to flair his needles up, hitting them up again. After that, he dashes even faster, before leaping up and firing a few needles at the airborne enemies while they're behind him. *YYYYX - Rick swipes in front of him with a claw, before swiping again, leading him to get down on all fours. He then dashes forwards a little, before using his momentum to swipe his backside in front of him. He then uses the momentum to roll up into a ball, where, now that he covers an overall larger area, his needles extend in a circular area around himself. *Special - Rick's back frills up into a bed of needles, them jutting outwards while a stunning wave goes out in a cone in front of Rick. He lifts his back, aiming the needles at the cone in front of him. And then, the needles on his back spring outwards, firing forwards like several missiles that crash down before Rick, pelting them with painful blows. Rick then rolls up into a ball, all of his needles now aimed outwards, before he suddenly rolls forwards and plows through the remaining enemies. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters